Hope
by Fire-ninja-Yamakaza
Summary: Takashi are once again able to keep balance but what happened to Luka? It's been several decades since she escaped Reikai into Makai but what has become of her? Is she still alive or was she killed all those decades ago?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: in my last story a beta reader recently said that it was hard for them to read I understand that it can be but it wasn't. And wow I do read real books and not just fanfiction well if you want to read a different story go right ahead it really doesn't matter to me. Now on that note I hope you all enjoy part two of Why Does the Past Haunt.  and you all thought that was it.

Chapter 1

Nineteen year old Hiroyuki stepped out of bathroom with a towel around his waist as he dried off hair. It had been years since any of the family saw Luka she escaped Spirit World before their parents and relatives were able to get there. His mother's side of the family was able to get back into the business they were originally in but even with their help they couldn't find Luka. They knew she went through a Makai portal but since she was so small there wasn't a good chance that she would survive.

Hiroyuki went into his room and dressed in his usual brown baggy pants and white wife-beater much to both of his father's dismay when he came down the castle steps for breakfast. They knew that when he wore this outfit he was going to be gone for a long time. He was one out of all the kits that decided to live in Makai when he got older but that was because he wanted to find Luka and he wanted to make their mother's wish come true…Bring Luka home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A young Yoko with no tails sat on a boulder watching over a village with a sword on her back and one on her lap. Her burgundy black hair was cut short and her burgundy ears were standing at attention listening to everything around her since she had her eyes closed shut. She wore a goth corset, a black skirt with black spandex pants, and knee high black high heel boots.

One of the Yoko's ears twitched at an almost silent crack of a branch making her fingers on the hilt of the sword in her lap twitch. Her nose twitched at the smell of rotting flesh coming out of a filthy demon's mouth. Then in a flash of light she pulled out her sword, set it a blazed, and cut through the demon's flesh, bones, and guts. Staring down at the dying demon at her feet for a moment before she brought her blade down to bring the final blow by cutting off its head. Snarling in disgust at the sight of the corpse she set it ablaze with beautiful dark fire.

"Disgusting weak demons," she muttered as she evaporated the blood on her blade before putting it back in its sheath. "They should know better than to come here," as she turned and headed back to the village.

"Aofie!" yelled a child as she passed by and Aofie waved in return. (A/N: Aofie means Irish name derived from Gaelic aoibh, meaning "beauty." In mythology, this is the name of a warrior princess.)

Aofie found it odd that she was the only one in the small in all black and leather on a hot day like it was on this day. The heat never bothered her but quite the opposite in fact she enjoyed it so much that she would go out in the middle of a field or on a roof and soak in the rays of sunlit all day long. She hated the cold so much that she actually slept through many winters curled up in a ball deep in a den under the hut she shared with another family.

The family that she lived with was a family of beautiful gargoyles they found her decades ago about to be eaten by another demon after they saved her they found when she woke up she had no memories of her past. When they examined her for wounds and found a nasty one on her head from when she was thrown against a rock. She had to have several stitches which she sat quiet through even without any pain killers but no matter how much she tried she couldn't recover her memories. After while she just stopped trying and decided to enjoy the life she still had.

"Hey Aofie," called Shinichi as he ran up to her, "Are you still going to that tournament?"

"Well of course I am, why wouldn't I?" she asked.

"Well I was just hoping you wouldn't drop out again because you got bored like last time."

"Please! I dropped out because all the fighters were weak and I didn't feel like ruling land."

"And now you are?"

"Nah I just want to go up against the Makai lords that are entering this year. If I when I'll just give the spot to someone who can do a better job than me."

"I thought you entered the tournaments so you could find your family."

Aofie stopped and looked stared at the ground, "…I'm not even sure if they're still alive."

"Can't you use your Jagan to see if they are?"

"If I could I would've found them long ago…The Jagan is a funny thing when I lost my memories so did it," as she gently touched the closed Jagan. "Maybe they'll see me in the tournament this year."

"Aofie don't worry, you'll find them." Shinichi smiled at her as he folded his wings around him.

Aofie had to admit that he was a handsome gargoyle (A/n: think of the gargoyles from Disney) he had beautiful long light blue hair and midnight black skin. His eyes were a bright red but he needed help with his clothes he barely wore anything aside from the man-skirt he had on then again he did have wings.

"So when are you planning on leaving?"

Aofie looked up at the sky for a while, "By the end of the week, that'll give everyone enough time to set up everything and me to pack my things."

"Aofie you can leave now we can handle ourselves like we always have."

She rolled her eyes as she began to walk again, "Sure you guys can unlike the year I came back to find you trapped in a barrel."

Shinichi growled, "I told you the kids threw it on me!"

"Sure, sure, whatever you say," as she waved him off.

"They did!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aofie was standing under tree waiting for the rain storm to past but to past the time she zoned out, thought still alert, and let her Jagan wonder through her mind. She heard voices on the edge memories but they were just out of her reach. She would see faces but then lose them much to her dismay. With a heavy sigh Aofie opened her eyes and looked up at the sky. "Oh rain how I hate thee, let me count the ways."

"Interesting choice of the words," said a deep voice. "I thought Youkos liked water."

Aofie looked over and saw Yomi, once a Makai lord before the tournament started, walking out of the forest behind her. She hadn't fought him; she always dropped out before the finals, trying not to snarl at his appearance and question but answered, "I'm not a full Youko."

"Oh? And what else are you?" as he turned his face to her.

"Fire demon unfortunately I don't know what else I am. What do you want?"

The many horned demon smirked, "I've watched your fights but why do you always drop out before the finals…why is that?"

"…I get bored that's all."

"Well I'll be looking forward to fighting you in the finals this year."

"Yeah whatever." Aofie became suspicious when the lord's smirk turn into a smile.

"You're personality reminds me of Youko Kurama's mate."

"…Who's Youko Kurama?"

Yomi's face turned to surprise at her question, "He's the greatest thief in Makai. How could you not have heard of him?"

"I live in an isolated village we don't get that type of news there." The lord was about to say something but Aofie pushed off the tree she was against and said, "Rain stopped I'm heading out."

"May I escort you to the tournament grounds?"

"I can get there myself I don't need an escort," with that said Aofie took off towards the tournament grounds. _'Stupid youkai, I don't need an escort to anywhere. I don't need anyone to help me never have never will.'_

* * *

Hiroyuki entered the stands as he looked at the entry list but with a heavy sigh he couldn't find Luka's name on the list. He came every year in hopes to see her name and each year it was the same disappointing results. His little sister, his alpha, he never gave up on the hope of finding her. He thought back on the day Luka made a promise to him and his siblings…

"_**Luka why did you have this gathering?" Miwa asked as sucked on her thumb.**_

"_**I called this gathering because I'm laying claim to mate with Hiroyuki when we are grown," Luka answered as she gazed at them daring them to object but since they were taught that some youkai mated their own blood they saw nothing wrong with it.**_

"_**Why would you want to mate with me Luka?" Hiroyuki asked truly curious.**_

" '_**Cuz why would I mate with a ningen or youkai? It's also I can protect you!"**_

"_**But what if we grow apart or something else happens?"**_

_**Luka was silent for a moment before she looked out the window at the sky, "Then we do but I swear on my life that I'll always be there to protect you."**_

"_**What about us?" Kazuhiko demanded.**_

"_**What about you?" she shot back. "I'm not protecting your lazy asses forever."**_

_**It was then a fight broke out between the siblings…**_

Hiroyuki looked up at the sky and asked quietly, "Where are you Luka?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Aofie was trying to pin her fighting number to her shirt when ran into her and then the person said, "Watch it!"

She looked up and growled at the young man that ran into her, "You watch it! You were the one that ran into me I was standing like forever, you bastard!"

"Why you little bitch! Do you know who I am?!"

"Yeah! A three horned goat freak asshole that ran into me!"

"Well you no tailed Yoko outcast-"

"That's enough Shura," said a familiar voice from behind the young goat.

'_Crap, there's two of them,'_ Aofie thought as she turned her glare at older blind goat. "Great just what I need, two goats to beat."

"Now, now young Yoko, there is no need to get angry. My son was at fault aren't you?" Lord Yomi directed the question to his son.

With a hated snarl Shura answered, "Yes father, I'-"

"Forget it! If you don't mean it then just beat me in the arena," Aofie interrupted as she tried to pin her number on.

"Perhaps you would have better luck if you wore a different outfit, leather isn't a good material for pins," Yomi told her ignoring his son and Aofie's statement.

"Like I care, now leave me alone," with that she turned and walked away right past another Youko but with silvery blue fur.

"Lady and gentlemen!" the announcer suddenly called out. "It's time to start matches! Will 1-550 please step onto the platform!"

Aofie looked at her number and found it to be number 0001. "What the hell! I was like one of the last youkai here…oh well they must be doing the numbering differently this year," with that she stepped onto the platform as she placed her number inside her top and waited for the match to begin. She felt all eyes on her as the announcer began once again.

"Oh my gosh! Is that Aofie I see, the no tail Yoko that nearly made it to the finals the last tournament?"

Aofie rolled her eyes not noticing two Youkos snap their head back to look at her or Yomi hearing their movements. Stretching her limbs making her black leather outfit squeak and crack before snapped her arms down into her fighting stance.

"Well it looks like Aofie is ready to go and so does everyone else. Alright then let the match begin!" then it was an all out brawl with Aofie in the middle of it. "This is unbelievable! Almost all the competitors are going after Aofie! Boy these youkai don't know that Aofie can destroy them! This is so great!"

Hiroyuki stared down at the black furred Yoko in black in the arena fight, _'Could she be Luka? But they said her name was Aofie…Man! I can't see her eyes.'_

Shura watched from the highlights of the first match from a private booth with his father. He already knew he was going to put the little Yoko in her place until his father had to open his mouth.

"I do believe this is Youko Kurama's long lost daughter," Yomi said.

"You mean the dead one," Shura snarled.

Yomi chuckled, "What color are her eyes?"

"One gold and the other is ruby hazel, so?"

With a smile the ex-lord continued, "From what I heard so did his daughter Luka I think I can use this."

"She's a half-breed she's a nothing."

"Well that nothing is also the product of Hiei and a Takashi. From the results of this fight this is the Luka that they lost."

Shura frowned at his father he had no idea what was going through his mind and he didn't like it.

* * *

A/N: what does Yomi has planned? Not even I know, lol. Ideas are welcomed for his plan. :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Aofie sank her sharp teeth sank into a steak sandwich she ordered and she viciously tore the section of meat away from the rest. She knew the more refine fighters were watching her but she knew they were too disgusted or afraid to approach her about her eating habits. By now all the fighters knew this was just her way of freaking the weaker fighters out of the competition and it worked. The way she ate was from her adoptive family ate their meals and how her instincts were when she was surrounded by a lot of other youkai.

There was a few other Youkos in the cafeteria and they were looking at her with disgust it was obvious to her that they had no idea how gargoyles fed. When you ate with them you had to be fast and boy was she fast she was always able to find the best cut and had time to grab seconds before the others could get their first. With her meal finished she cleaned her mouth and fingers and left, she couldn't stand crowded areas.

"Aofie!" yelled a very familiar Irish voice. A familiar horned red head appeared in front of her upside down making her stop. After a few surprised blinks from Aofie Jin began to speak (A/N: I'm not good at the Irish voice writing so bear with me and use your imagination), "Well isn't this a surprise. I thought for sure you weren't coming this year! Bo' was I sure wrong! Well you have to come see the others, they sure been waiting a long time to see you again."

"…Jin I just ate you know how I get after I eat," Aofie told him but was cut off by familiar muscled arms wrapping around her shoulders and a deep voice whispering in her ear.

"Then should we go fix that?"

Aofie turned to find Shinichi smiling down at her. With a frown she demanded, "Why the hell are you here?"

"Well I wanted to see the tournament first hand this time and I thought you might want some 'company'."

Repressing the urge to snarl and blush she just huffed, "Do as you please."

"Okay," with that he lifted her up placing her one his shoulder and walked off with her.

"Hey! What the hell?! Put me down!"

"You said I could do as I please," he smirked.

"I didn't mean with me!"

"Well I see that your busy at the moment we'll met up later," Jin snickered at her.

"Shut up," Aofie snarled.

* * *

Hours later Aofie and Shinichi lay together in Aofie's hotel room on the bed naked (A/n: yes they are partners in bed but not mates). Shinichi ran his fingers over the scarred dragon birthmark on his partner's shoulder, it was faint but it was there. "Who's your next match against?"

"If she makes it through the fight it'll be some Yoko named Mariko," Aofie sighed, "She's a daughter of Kurama and Hiei."

"Cool."

"Not cool, she's a healer. Why she's in the tournament I have no idea."

"Good point…"

A nasally voice suddenly began to speak; "By default Hiei will be fighting Aofie in the next match."

"Looks like you're fighting her father," Shinichi said with amusement in his voice.

"He's just a push over."

"We'll see soon enough."

* * *

Mariko couldn't believe her luck; her father entered the tournament but he didn't believe that Luka was still alive. Not wanting to fight him in the semi-finals she dropped out grudgingly. Hiroyuki met up with her and they talked about the Yoko that was in the first semi-match how she looked so much like their long lost sister. There was no knowing until they talked to her but the question was: why did she change her name? There were so many reasons why she would but none of them made sense since she claimed Hiroyuki as her own.

* * *

Yomi listened to the two young oddly colored Youkos from a distance and smirked at the discovery he made. Now he just had to convince the organizers to change the fighting arrangements which should be easy since most of the youkai wanted Aofie to fail in battle.

* * *

Aofie sat in the locker room waiting for her match to be announced since they changed the fighters again and now she was fighting Yomi or was it Shura. She didn't know all she knew was that she had to fight and win. Her ears twitched with anticipation as the minutes ticked by and this was the first time in years she actually felt excited to fight. Her bristled with the excitement she held inside if she had a tail it was also be twitching and she wait.

Finally she heard a nasally voice say, "Aofie please take the transporter to the arena."

"Finally," Aofie sighed and got up to walk towards the door.

"Wait! Aofie! I need to ask you something!" called a female voice.

Looking back Aofie saw the Yoko she was suppose to fight and she gave her a blank stare, "What?"

"Can I see your eyes?"

"Why?" not turning to her fully.

"You just remind me of someone my family lost-"

Aofie turned not wanting to listen to the Yoko anymore she continued to walk to the door, "I don't care about your family's issues I have a fight to win."

"Wait! Please!" but Aofie already stepped on the transporter and it took off.

'_Stupid Yoko, like I care about her family issues I have a goat to beat,'_ Aofie thought as she held onto a security strap hanging from the ceiling of the transporter. She adjusted the straps of her swords on her back and waist she was jittery about the fight. When the arena came into view Aofie smiled, _'Finally…I actually thought I would be bored by now.'_ Not waiting for the transporter to land Aofie jumped out and landed lightly on her feet.

"Great I have to fight you," grumbled Shura when she straightened up.

Aofie smirked and said, "Looks like you can try to beat me now."

"I'll do more than beat you I'll crush you."

"We'll see goat boy," Aofie pulled out her swords and prepared herself to fight.

In the viewing area the announcer began, "Well the fight hasn't even started and the trash talking has already started! As you all know Aofie is one of the finest fighters but she has always dropped out at this time around…"

Hiei ignored what she was saying and looked closely at young Yoko on the screech. Hiroyuki and Mariko brought her to his attention and he couldn't help but agree that she looked like Natashi. Before he could get a good look at her eyes the fight started and the two fighters were off; twisting, turning, slicing, and blasting. Suddenly he heard a young man beside him yell, "Get him Aofie!!"

Hiei looked over and saw a gargoyle standing close by. Narrowing his eyes the fire youkai asked, "Do you know this Yoko?"

The gargoyle looked at him and answered, "Yeah, she's my sister."

"Adopted?"

"Yeah, my family found her in the forest several decades ago about to be eaten by a giant youkai- Kick his ass Aofie! Oh sorry, but why do you ask?"

Ignoring his question Hiei asked, "What color are her eyes?"

"Her eyes?" Shinichi looked at the fire youkai for a second before he decided to leave his spot find another one.

"What color are her eyes?" Hiei repeated glaring at the gargoyle youkai's back.

Shinichi took off into the air and watched the screens from there ignoring the fire youkai.

Aofie tried to dive for one of her swords that were shot out of her hands but the sword was shot again and was thrown out of her reach again. She looked up from her crouch position and saw Shura smiling smugly.

"Looks like you're defenseless," he taunted.

"I'm far from defenseless," she informed him as she stood up and let her power rise as she felt her own fur tingle. The skin on her forehead twitched and finally she grinned making Shura shutter. "You're the only one to actually make me go to full strength," as she spoke her claws caught fire and the air became heated up with her power, "Now you get to feel that power."

Shura's eyes widened as he felt her power rise over his current power level he was at. Not wanting to lose he made his own power rise with hers and then they both shot at each other in a blur of motion. The young goat youkai was determined to win and he was given it his all but the Yoko wasn't even breaking a sweat and even with all the black clothes she wore there was still nothing. Then suddenly everything went black…

* * *

A/N: wow this is now of the longest chapters I've written, lol. Keep the reviews coming please.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Aofie kneeled above Shura's fallen form with her hand on his forehead and her Jagan open. She wanted to sooth the angry he felt to the world and hoped it would help her own memories to come back but no such luck. Opening her eyes she stood and signaled to the watchers Shura was out. Aofie picked Shura's unconscious up and walked to the transporter placing him on before she disappeared and reappeared with her weapons. She had to say Shura put up a good before he shot her weapons out her hands she was only using a third of her strength and after that she used at least two thirds of her strength.

When the transporter arrived she was greeted by Shinichi and Yomi. She followed Shinichi out of the transport area to the cafeteria for some well earned food not once did she look back to Shura nor had she with any of the others she soothed. She knew that she would never see the young goat youkai again after the tournament because she soothed the anger he felt for his father to the point that he wouldn't care anymore the anger.

"Excuse me!" called yet again the Yoko she was supposed to fight.

Aofie's ears went down in annoyance and asked irritated, "What?"

"Do you know the name Hiroyuki?"

"Why would it?" Shinichi asked not noticing Aofie's stunned face.

Laughter filled her ears and an old sense of duty filled her as she fell to her knees slowly the familiar face filled her mental sight. A woman with a same face as her, she had her hair cut the same way but it was burgundy instead of black, and her hazel eyes always hid sorrow and pain but always covered by deep love…love for her? Aofie's view cleared to find Shinichi looking worriedly at her and she shook her head at his silent question before walking away with Shinichi in tow.

'_I can't tell Shinichi about what I saw not until I figure this out,'_ Aofie thought. _'Why did that simple name do so much to me?'_

"Aofie? You okay?" Shinichi asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," she answered, "just a fainting spell."

"Let's get you some lunch then."

* * *

"_**Why can't you all understand those youkai don't deserve mother or us!"**_

"_**But they're our fathers!"**_

"_**No they're not! They're just sperm donors! You can see it mother's eyes they'll never love her."**_

"_**But mother's lonely-"**_

"_**So! She doesn't need them, they only want to use her 'cuz she was able to carry us! I won't let them do that to mother again!"**_

"Aofie wake up," Shinichi shook Aofie awake.

"Huh?" Aofie squinted up at him.

"You were talking in your sleep…It's been a while since you've done that."

"…I had memory dream…"

"Do you remember it this time?" as he sat up.

"I only remember hearing voices nothing else…" Shinichi looked away guiltily but Aofie didn't notice. "I think those Youkos are my family…"

Not wanting to be selfish Shinichi said, "The fire youkai you were supposed to fight ask about you. I thought he wanted something else from you and so I flew in the sky away from him."

With a small smile Aofie petted his long hair, "It's alright Chi-chan you didn't kow."

Shinichi leaned over and gently pressed his lips to hers' and moaned as she responded to his lips. He got on top of her and rubbed their naked bodies together. Aofie was totally relaxed as he massaged her breasts, she used so much energy in the battle earlier that she just laid back and enjoyed his ministrations. He licked his way down to her womanhood making her moan and grunt with pleasure. Shinichi groaned in pleasure at the taste of her juices that slid over his tongue making Aofie shiver.

It didn't take long for him to seat himself fully in her with his large black wings shivered with passion. Lowering himself to rest against Aofie soft but battle scared body making her moan with pleasure. They both moaned in pleasure as Shinichi thrusted faster and deeper but then Aofie ears twitched when she heard light footsteps coming towards the hotel room door. Her senses were on high alert even as she and her partner climaxed. Just as Shinichi was about to pull out the door was thrown open and Aofie recognized the youkai in black as Hiei. Shinichi shot his eyes at the youkai's blazing anger and then the young gargoyle suddenly found himself on the with a naked Aofie growling in front of him.

"Get out fire youkai," Aofie growled but Hiei's eyes were locked on the gargoyle youkai behind her growling.

Shinichi suddenly felt like he was out of a conversation because the fire youkai glared between him and Aofie before turning and leaving. "What was that about?"

Aofie huffed as she sealed the door with a ward and sat back on the bed, "Don't worry about it."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Aofie sat quietly in the waiting room waiting for the final matches to begin. She was in the last match and she was going to fight the winner of the match before hers'. She could hear the fight between Hiei and Yomi raging on outside the door. With a sigh Aofie took out black like lipstick and applied it to her lips until an energy ball heading straight at the room.

"Oh my god! That deflected energy sent by Yomi has hit the room where Aofie waiting in! Is she alive I can't see if she has or not!" announcer exclaimed as she sat up in her seat.

Hiei looked at the wreckage but then shot his gaze up as a black dot shot out of the wreckage. His eyes widen slightly when he saw Aofie floating in the sky with dragon wings coming out of her back. _'What the hell?!'_

Yomi heard the flapping of wings before he was suddenly knocked out with a forceful punch.

Aofie looked at the dead weight of Yomi and yelled at the referee, "He looks out to me!"

"Oh right! Hiei is the winner!" the referee called out after she did the count. "The match between Aofie and Hiei will commence now!"

Not waiting the signal Aofie dove at Hiei suddenly enraged with angry she didn't know where it came from but it was something from her unknown past. With a scream she attacked as she literally hit the ground running with swords raised.

Shinichi couldn't watch the last battle instead he went to see the Yoko that came to him and his lovers earlier. "Excuse me?"

The Yoko turned and looked at him, "Yes?"

"I wanted to why you asked Aofie if Hiroyuki was important to her. She's been acting weird ever since."

Mariko looked and started with a mournful look, "I and my brother believe she's our long lost sister, Luka, she was taken from us decades ago by Spirit World guards. She escaped but we never found her so everyone believed she was died."

"But you two didn't?"

"No, the name Hiroyuki is our little brother that Luka always protected and the one she claimed as her mate when they were grown. We've been searching all this time for her all this time and now we believe we found her."

"You mean you believe Aofie is your Luka."

"Yes, everything fits. Her attitude, her hair, her eyes, and her no tail…"

Shinichi didn't hear anything else from Mariko because he was remembering everything that he and his Aofie went through since the day she became a part of his family. Finally he held up his hand to stop her, "I also believe she is your missing sister and your family needs to know a few things about her now. You see my family found her, a demon was about to eat her, after my parents saved her she woke up with no memories. Since she had no memories my parents raised her to be like a gargoyle and we gargoyles a very independent unlike your kind. My family should've given her to one of the nearby Youko tribes but…well… I just wanted…you to…know this…before you take…her back…"

Mariko watched in shock as the gargoyle youkai in front of her used his wings to hide his face until they heard Aofie scream in pain. Shinichi took off to see what was happening and found Hiei and Aofie holding each other's foreheads but Aofie had an agonizing on her face instead of on her opponents like it usually was.

"Aofie!!" Shinichi screamed in horror.

Aofie was putting all her might into all her attacks but it wasn't enough her damn fire youkai opponent was stronger than her. Finally she opened her Jagan it blazed with a violent hue of red and then dragon marking began to appear across her skin. Their eyes all began to glow red but then Hiei opened his own Jagan and his now green skin opened up to reveal dozens of eyes. Not wanting to be out done by a youkai half her size Aofie charged at him with swords blazing as did her opponent.

Their swords hit and they held against each other with all their might as their fire tried to overcome the other. Then in a flash their swords were discarded as they grabbed each other's Jagans and that's when the battle of wills started. Both were fighting each other minds for control of the other's and it seemed Aofie was winning the battle until she touched a memory of the woman from her dreams laying in a bed with no color in her face. Then it was too much to for Aofie to bear as memories flooded into her mind and she let out a scream of pain before she collapsed.

She heard the referee counting but it was Shinichi yelling her name that moved her. Slowly she stood, then she looked eyes with Hiei, and suddenly she lunged at him screaming, "I knew you would kill her, you bastard!"

Hiei's eyes widen slightly as reawaked Luka attacked on a pure animalist manner. He easily blocked since he was still connected to her mind but then to his surprise she collapsed in tears holding herself in agony. Without a second look Luka ran away deep into the forest ignoring the fan booing and telling her to finish the fight she just ran away from one of the youkais that destroyed her family and life.

* * *

A/N: So does that answer your question, ILoveKuramaTooMuch? Luka may have been raised by gargoyle demons but she is still a Yoko. I wonder if Yomi will do something to now that she ran deep into one of the spoky forests of Makai... Mwuhahahahaha!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Luka stumbled out of a bar with a bottle of liquor in her hand unable to walk move any further than to the bench next to the door she sat down a took a swig of her liquor. She no longer cared that every youkai in Makai thought of her of a coward or she lost somewhere deep in the territories but she just wanted her new found memories to leave her. Never before had she felt despair as she had days earlier when she fought Hiei, her father, when she found out her mother died a year after she lost her memories.

Natashi went straight to work trying to find her when the Takashi clan was once again reestablished but then was attacked in a breeding faculty in hopes of find her. Her squad was able to get her out of faculty but died only hours later after they brought her to her mates. Her heart finally gave up even with her new Yoko body and Luka blamed herself even though she had no idea it was happening but still she blamed herself for what happened to her mother.

Luka went to take another swig of her liquor when she heard a familiar deep voice, "I didn't think I would ever see you drunk."

The drunken Yoko brought the bottle down and glared at Yomi as she growled, "Get away (hic) from me."

"Come now is that anyway to talk to an old friend," as he plastered a smirk to his face.

"Psst! Old friend, yeah right (hic)! I have no friends anymore, my own mother is dead (hic) a year after I came here." Slowly Luka tried to stand but then tripped over her own feet and was caught by Yomi. "I can't even go back to (hic) my gargoyle home…Shinichi had my (hic) gargoyle blessing taken away (hic)…everything's (hic) my fault (hic)."

Yomi stared without seeing at the drunken Yoko in his arm and then his expression softened as Luka drank more of her liquor. Lifting her up onto his shoulder the goat youkai carried her off.

"Whur (hic) tating me?" Luka slurred when she realized she was being carried away.

Yomi said nothing as he continued to walk on and just as he suspected Luka was distracted and was yelling random things at by passers who ignored her. Then he something realized, "What happened to your swords?"

"(hic) Leff them at thhhe (hic!) torn-torn…ament grounds (hic)," before she took another drink of liquor.

"I see…I'll have to have new swords made for you."

"Whts-what'sss the point? (hic) I ws fifing to finf my family (hic) but now (hic) I have no reason foor them…"

'_We'll see,'_ Yomi thought as he carried Luka off.

* * *

A/N: Poor Luka, drunk, depressed, and being carried by Yomi. :'(


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

'_Why the hell did I drink again,'_ Luka moaned as she sat in a steamy bathing area. _'Damn…I can't remember-'_

"Luka are you coming out soon?" Yomi asked.

"Not anytime soon!" _'Must've been a side effect from Jagans connecting, damnit!'_

"I have two new swords waiting for you to try out when you're done."

"Whatever…"

It was hours before Yomi was told by a servant that Luka fell asleep in the bathing area in her fox form but he told them to leave her be. When Luka finally came out she was once again in her usual leather outfit and no longer with a hangover but with a curious aura around her.

"So new swords huh?" she asked him, "We'll see if they're better than my original blades."

With a smile Yomi summoned a servant to bring the blades to her, "Your first blades were made by gargoyles correct?"

Seeing he was making small talk Luka answered casually, "Yes, finest blades I ever laid hands on. They were designed for my hands only and they could protect me from all sorts of magic."

"Much isn't known about their race nor do they take in other races children easily."

A smirk appeared on her face, "That's because I had no memory of who my family was or who I was and I had the tough attitude as them. I was able to be adopted easily by them but now that I have my memories they took all their gargoyle blessings back."

"My lord," a servant interrupted holding out the swords.

With a wave of Yomi's hand he sent the servant to Luka and said, "I had these made for you, I hope they're to your liking seeing how use your hands are to gargoyle blades."

Luka gazed at the twin red blades suspiciously; there was something off about them and not just the color. Against her better judgment she took one blade and tested it with several swings seeing if it stood up to her high speed swings. "It is a fine blade indeed but," Luka pulled the second blade, "can it stand up to my fire?"

"I'm sure they can."

Luka set them a blazed and was surprised that they did stand up to her fire but she kept her surprise hidden. Looking back at Yomi she asked, "What's the catch?"

Before she could think Yomi snapped his fingers and a sudden rush of ice from the blades went through her veins and she let out a scream of pain. The servant stepped back surprised and startled by what was happening to the young Yoko. Then Luka suddenly dropped to her knees with her head bowed to Yomi, totally submissive.

"Now Luka time to start you're missions."

"Yes Lord Yomi."

* * *

A/N: Like, hey guys. I know I'm like acting all preppy but I had like a Starbucks vanilla doubleshot coffee before I like started like writing the a/n so like yeah I'm hyper!!! MWUHAHAHAHA! But I recently ran out of ideas and I just started, like, my refresher Japanese course in college, so like humm, I won't be posting that much anymore. I'll like post when I like can. So like enjoy.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, I'm back for bit. This chapter's short I couldn't decided what else to do for this one soooo SONG TIME!! Anyways enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 10

It had been several years since the Hiroyuki, Mariko, Hiei, or Shinichi seen Luka. According to rumors she joined Yomi but of course they were just rumors nothing more. Shinichi informed them the he would search around for her where she was last sighted with her gargoyle blades in hand. The last sighting of her was in one of the poorest areas of Makai drunk out of her mind since then there was brief sightings in different areas. For now the family went searching for Luka now that they knew she was alive and well.

* * *

Yomi listened to the black Yoko train, everything was going to according to his plan he would use Luka to take out her own fathers'. It was quite easy since Hiei revived her memories so was her hatred towards them too. Suddenly the ex-lord heard a beautiful opera like voice start singing a song he never heard before.

"I want to see where the sirens sing

Hear how the wolves howl  
Sail the dead calm waters of the Pacific

Dance in the fields of coral  
Be blinded by the white  
Discover the deepest jungle

I want to find The Secret Path  
A bird delivered into my heart

It's not the end  
Let the kingdom come  
It is the journey that matters, the distant wanderer  
Call of the wild  
In me forever and ever and ever forever  
Wanderlust

AAAaaaaAAAAA

Wanderlust"

There was a pause and he heard Luka's feet moving to match the voice but it wasn't in a fighting pattern but in a dance pattern.

Luka didn't know why she started dancing but when she heard the singing she couldn't stop herself from dancing. She felt so free…like the times her mother sang karaoke and her and her siblings would dances for hours on end until their mother's voice was sore. It felt so wonderful…

"I want to love by the Blue Lagoon  
Kiss under the waning moon  
Straying, claiming my place in this mortal coil

Riding the dolphins  
Asking the mountains  
Dreaming Alaska  
The Earth can have but Earth

I want to find The Secret Path  
A bird delivered into my heart

It's not the end  
Let the kingdom come  
It is the journey that matters, the distant wanderer  
Call of the wild  
In me forever and ever and ever forever  
Wanderlust

AAAaaaaAAAAA

Wanderlust

Drown into my eyes and see the wanderer  
See the mirrors of a wolf behold the pathfinder

Drown into my eyes and see the wanderer  
See the mirrors of a wolf behold the pathfinder

Drown into my eyes and see the wanderer  
See the mirrors-"

Guards suddenly yelled at form above the training room making the singer stop and flee. Luka watched almost stunned as the form run off quickly and in her mind she saw her mother. The form was the same as her mother but she knew her mother was dead so it couldn't be her.

* * *

A/N: to hear the song on youTube if u want to hear it, it's one of my favorites ^^ : www. youtube. com/ watch?v= o0RnPHfLrkY just take out the spaces.

A/A/N: I just noticed that the lyrics are wrong so don't worry late readers just fixing the lyrics.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry it took so long to get this one up but I got in trouble with my parents so enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 11

_**Luka walked through empty space not knowing where she was going or where she was but she walked. Her bare feet made a quiet sound as she stepped forward and her long black hair swayed behind her, which she didn't question even though her hair had always been cut short. Many nights she had this dream she would be always walking but she never made it to any destination she would always walk on. Now a-days she was always walking in this dream ever since she touched the swords Yomi gave her.**_

_**She had no way to escape she was trapped in the never ending darkness. She just wanted it to end, she wanted… **_

_**At that thought she stopped, 'What did I want?' never before had she ever thought of what she wanted only what she thought was best for her family…Well that could be what she wanted but not what she truly wanted. **_

_**Luka fell to her knees realizing that she spent both her old life and new life fighting never once did she try to make herself happy she only made sure everyone else was happy, even her mother… It should've been the mother to make her and her siblings happy not her…she was only a child when she started this habit in making everyone happy. Suddenly it hit her…her mother wasn't sad because of their fathers she was sad because…she started to take on her mother's responsibilities…**_

"_**Why didn't I notice sooner?" Luka asked herself looking into the empty space. "How could I not notice that it was me that was making mother unhappy? I was busy making sure everyone happy I didn't realize mother wasn't…and she was searching for me till the day she died and where was I? I had amnesia living my life with gargoyles doing the same thing as I was with my family! …I'm such a great daughter…"**_

_**Suddenly she heard a familiar tune…a tune that her mother used to sing. Looking to right she saw a silhouette of what she thought was her mother. She knew it wasn't but she didn't correct herself instead she turned and raised her right arm in a challenge and it felt as if her hands held swords in them. Another form came into view and then there was a burn sensation that went through her heart. Then there was a strange peace wash over her…**_

The End

* * *

A/N: Sorry everyone but that's the end. If any of you guys want to know who and when she dies just review and I'll post it. I just wanted this one to end I ran out of ideas but thanks for the help ^^


	12. Chapter 12

okay i'm done! no more with this story 'cuz i have a perfect world story request to update to do. so enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 12

The siblings gathered the aftermath of the battle around the body of their little sister Luka. She held two evil made swords in her hands which were quickly melted by their fire demon father. Hiroyuki kneeled down by his sister's head, he picked her up, and held her slowly chilling body close to him. They just found her and then she was taken away but when they asked the maker of the swords he said that the only way to free their sister was to kill her. Both of their father's killed the youkai so he couldn't put the same fate on any other and then they got the surprise of their lives…

_Hiei and Kurama glared at the ashes of the youkai that condemned their youngest daughter to following orders mindless as their six other kids cried at what they would have to do, none of them could do it._

"_We can do it," said a young woman suddenly making them all turn and see two Youkos standing at the entry way._

"_Who are you two?" Hiei growled pulling at his sword._

"_I'm Ayama and this is my brother Hideaki we're…we're your other children."_

"_What?!" they all exclaimed._

"_Mother didn't want any of you guys to know," said Hideaki. "The day we were born she had our cousin take us and swear never to tell but we hear our sister was under an irreversible mind control. Since we never met her we don't have emotional ties to her. We can do what you guys can't."_

_As much as they wished to deny Luka had to die even if they killed Yomi Luka would follow his order to the end and none of them could possible end they sister/daughter's life. They knew Yomi was planning on attacking their family to take control of Makai and get revenge on Kurama for what he did to him. Now Luka had to suffer._

_Hiei watched as Luka slowly entered the room, her once beautiful mismatched eyes were glazed over watching him unseeingly. Then just as she was about to dash at him the singing began and Luka stopped. She slowly looked towards where it was coming from and Hiei saw some sort of relief wash over her. Then her Jagan opened up and a shot went right through it. In slowly motion Luka's body fell to the ground with a hard thud and it lay motionless as her Jagan bled._

Now here he stood watching his children crying over their little sister. They each wore a small pendent of a tear jewel all except Luka and Hiei walked over silently. He slipped the necklace around her neck letting it rest on her chest. Suddenly light flooded the room from the windows just as Kurama entered. Everyone tried to see what was creating the light but couldn't and only saw woman's feet.

"Luka…" they heard a woman call. "Luka, time to go…"

Hiei felt something pass through him and they heard Luka's childhood voice, "Coming mother."

"Thank you everyone for watching over my daughter."

The light faded slightly and they finally saw a woman spirit, she was a beautiful green and her long hair moved on it's on, she wore nothing and held Luka in her arms.

Takeo was first to say something, "An Earth Spirit."

The woman nodded, "Yes I am so is Luka. She wandered off one day, centuries ago mind you, went through the gates, became human, and now she can finally come home… Her mother knew what Luka was and spent everything to find her… I can never repay her for what she did for my daughter."

"Are you saying Luka was meant to die?" Kurama asked.

The Spirit nodded, "Yes one way or another she was…at least she was able to see her human family again. Now we have to go, Mother Earth is calling us home."

The Spirit turned her hair flowed behind her and they saw the little Luka look at them and waved goodbye with a sad but happy smile. All they could do was watch the Earth Spirit take their sister/daughter away.

"_At least…"_ they all thought, _"She lived free."_

The two Spirits disappeared leaving the family with the empty body of their sister/daughter.


End file.
